The objectives of this program are to train graduate students for a research career in academia, pharmaceutical companies, or government research agencies in the general area of pharmacology, with a focus on signal transduction, structural biology, neuropharmacology, and drug discovery. The program is designed to adapt to students' interest a will provide a strong biochemical, neuroscience, biophysical, and physiological background that will enable the student (1) to understand the molecular basis of currently used therapeutics; (2) to design experiments (a) to identify potential targets; and (b) t elucidate signal transduction mechanisms of new physiological agents or new therapeutics, (c) to solve macromolecular structures of interest in pharmacology, and (d) use modern tools for drug discovery. To achieve these ends, the pharmacology program at Yale was changed with new faculty and courses. Modern techniques in molecular pharmacology, cell and molecular biology, structural biology, chemistry, biochemistry, physiology and biophysics will be available to the trainee to achieve these goals. The trainee will have constant exposure to a variety of research programs of the faculty and over one hundred senior postdoctoral fellows who provide an additional resource for the trainees. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The training program is designed to produce high-quality independent scientists with expertise in the general area of pharmacology and signal transduction.